It Happened On A Broomstick
by EverLore
Summary: Lily Potter COULD NOT fly on a broomstick no matter what. But her friends thought differently. They wanted her to fly with them. So they get someone to teach her. And Lily couldn't be more furious...or is it sumthing else?


A/N: Hey, I apologize for anything you dislike, this is my first thing on Fanfiction and I'm still trying to find out how everything works. This is just a OneShot…no more chapters from me on this one….also my pen name was supposed to be The HogwartsHighInquistor –but it cut me off and I didn't know until it was too late.           

'I can't believe I let them roped me into this. I've avoided this for 6 years. I hate flying! And now they've asked someone to teach me to fly and they won't tell me who it is.' Thought 7th year, Head Girl, Lily Evans who was walking to the Quidditch Pitch secretly hoping it was Ryan Becker from the Ravenclaw team.

She got to the Pitch but no one was there. Fine. She'd wait, but if nobody showed up in 15 minutes she was ditching this flying thing and no one could blame her.

Then as she thought this she saw tall figure walking towards her, and realizing who it was she made a mental note to brutally murder Beth and Jody for having that show-offy git James Potter teach her to fly, but there was no way out of this she was locked in because she shook on it, if she learned to fly they would no longer cheat off her homework. She was going to KILL BOTH OF THEM!

"Hey Lily", said James smiling. 'I can't believe I get to teach her to fly!' he thought, he's had a crush on her since the 3rd year. He thought she was exceptionally beautiful tonight, though it was probably because he got to spend tonight and possibly the next night teaching her to fly on a broom. This was going to be heaven.

"Hi James", she couldn't be rude or refuse to learn of anything because part of the deal was "and like it." 'Remember to COMPLETELY OBLITERATE the two of them when she saw them again' she thought. "So I guess you're teaching me to fly?" 'Stupid question, she thought duh he's the one teaching me to fly.'

"Yup, I've brought my broom, and a Silver Arrow for you to use. So…let's get started." He said as he handed me the Silver Arrow. And he mounted his broom and took off into the air.

"Aren't you coming up"

She looked at the broom in her hands and started to feel very scared, "I don't know if I'm quite qualified to fly using a broom by myself." Lily said shakily.

"Alright I'm coming down to help you."

'Wow' thought James; 'this is defiantly the first time I've seen Ms. Confidence herself genuinely frightened.'

"Well, then for the first time you can sit in front of me on my broom and I'll show you how it's done." He said as he thought ' Man, could this get any better?'

'Man could this get any worse?' thought Lily 'but at least I am not on my own for my first time since my extreme failure in the first year.' She shuddered at the thought of that horrible class. She still had the scars…both mental and physical.

"Now you sit with both legs on the same side, that should more comfortable," he said as she sat on the broom, she got herself situated on the broom. When James asked her if she was ready, she didn't even reply before he kicked hard off the ground and they soared up into the clear night sky. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, when she felt this it sent shivers up and down her spine, and at this she melted, 'But what for?' she thought as she pulled herself together 'for the guy every girl wanted? Ha, every girl who couldn't see right though him right past the tremendous flirt to the cold-hearted boy would enjoyed tormenting people like Snape and other helpless people who hardly had a leg to stand on.'

Suddenly James paused the broom in mid-air, 'good thing too', he thought 'she's shaking like a leaf!'

"Are you alright Lily?" he asked.

"Y-y-e-yes, yes I-I'm f-fine," she stammered, trying to pull herself together.

"Good. Well the first thing you need to know is where to put your hands," stated James

"Like this?" she asked referring to the way she was already grasping the broom.

He chuckled, "No, you should loosen your grip, you don't need like a 'death grip' on it."

As he slid her hands into the right position for flying, as he did this Lily felt the same       sensation she felt when they took of from the ground, she shook herself out of it once more remembering to take mental notes of what to do so she didn't kill herself flying later.

"This is bliss' thought James as he took of again once more with Lily who though a bit more stable now was still shaking.

As James was flying he suddenly swerved upwards, though not at great speed so he wouldn't gain altitude to fast, then Lily felt herself sliding down closer to him, until she was up against him, she could hear his heart steadily beating as she involuntarily leaned on his chest…though she couldn't say she didn't mind as much as she thought she would, in fact she rather enjoyed leaning up against him slowly soaring upwards through the gorgeous midnight sky. "Wait! What was she thinking! This was James Potter!' But Lily didn't seem to care. It felt so right to be with him.

She looked at James, when she did this he moved his head closer so their faces were inches apart and he filled his hazel eyes with the sight of her and kissed her, one of those kisses you always read about, then turn back to and read again or see on those muggle films, never ones you have in real life, however this one was in real life.

They stayed that was for a little while when they both pulled away Lily found herself smiling, and realizing what time it was the two of the them gracefully descended and headed off for their dormitories. And Lily couldn't help thinking she didn't think she would mind the flying thing so much anymore.

A/N: Phew! I finally got that over with-let me know if you have any tips on this whole "uploading and creating" deal. It sure would help!

Review Please!


End file.
